1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a shift device for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a technique for preventing disengagement of a detent rod from a detent pin.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a shift device for a vehicle. The shift device includes a shift lever. The shift lever includes a cylindrical shaft portion and a shift knob. The proximal end of the cylindrical shaft portion is pivotably supported inside a housing. The shift knob is fixed to the distal end of the cylindrical shaft portion. The cylindrical shaft portion has elongated holes. Each of the elongated holes extends through the peripheral wall of the cylindrical shaft portion, and is elongated in the longitudinal direction of the cylindrical shaft portion. A detent pin is inserted through the elongated holes such that both ends of the detent pin protrude from the elongated holes. An operating button is provided in the shift knob. A detent rod transmits operating force of the operating button to the detent pin. The detent rod is inserted in the cylindrical shaft portion. This is, for example, a shift device for a vehicle, described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-56430 (JP 2012-56430 A). In the shift device for a vehicle, described in JP 2012-56430 A, in a state where an engaging protrusion protruding from the detent rod toward the detent pin is engaged with an engaging hole provided in the detent pin, the detent pin is urged toward the detent rod by a spring. Thus, the detent pin and the detent rod are assembled to each other.
However, in the shift device for a vehicle, described in JP 2012-56430 A, as the urging force of the spring that urges the detent pin toward the detent rod decreases, there is a possibility that the detent rod and the detent pin are disengaged from each other.